Confrontation
by irisbloom95
Summary: Jealousy is something Misaki is unfamiliar to but she discovers it nonetheless in the form of hundreds of Juliet's as they strive for Romeo, aka Usui's heart. Of course she's paranoid for no reason and one rainy afternoon, Usui confronts her and makes her realize her feelings for him. Contains lemon. Do not read if you are under age or dislike sexual content. I do not own Maid Sama
1. Chapter 1

Misaki wasn't very fond of the boys in her school and being Student Council President wasn't easy when most of the school's population was predominantly boys. But amongst these amateur boys was one boy that infuriated her beyond belief. Takumi Usui.

"That arrogant stalker! How dare he?" Misaki continued to rant as she brushed her black hair and pulled on her Seika High uniform. She had to hurry up or else she'd be late. "I'm leaving. Bye!" Misaki yelled to her mom and younger sister before shutting the door behind her.

"Hey Prez!" The object of her morning's continuous ranting was standing in front of her house. She frowned at him and glared at him with her golden eyes. He looked back at her with his kind green eyes as he brushed a perfect hand through his perfect honey blonde hair.

"What are you doing here, pervert?" The two were technically a couple, or at least Usui thought they were. Misaki still had a bit trouble wrapping her head around that specific detail.

"I'm waiting for my beautiful girlfriend so we can walk to school together." Usui said, smiling. Misaki's heart melted at his smile but she didn't let it show past her frown as she walked past Usui and headed towards the school. Usui fell into step right beside her and continued chatting.

"So Prez, are you trying out for Juliet's part in the school play?"

"What? No. I don't have time for that. Besides, the student council will be too busy assisting the drama club in organizing the play to actually participate." Misaki said, suddenly remember she had to approve the order for the costumes that was put in yesterday. She had way too much to do that her head hurt.

"Oh really? I guess I'll be kissing another Juliet then..." Usui looked up at the clear blue sky, trying to look as innocent as he could. Misaki stopped walking for a second, the thought of Usui kissing another girl flitting through her mind. A weird, annoying feeling ran through her body but she couldn't exactly place it. In the end she looked at Usui who was waiting to see her reaction and shrugged before turning to cross the road.

Usui arched an eyebrow but said nothing as he continued to follow Misaki. He knew better than to push the Prez to do anything but that didn't mean he would give up. After all, Usui was playing Romeo and the only Juliet for him was Misaki. Whether she liked it or not. Usui smiled to himself as he watched Misaki.

Her black hair, cut into layers, swayed as she walked. Her slender frame was covered by the green Seika High uniform jacket she wore, her pleated skirt barely covering her long silken legs before being engulfed by the long socks she wore. He didn't feel ashamed at all to view Misaki in such a way, after all, he loved her and his intentions for her were completely pure. That didn't mean he wasn't a guy and he didn't have needs.

When they arrived at school, Misaki abandoned Usui and headed towards homeroom early to speak with the rest of the student council. As the day continued on, Misaki started hearing whispers of Usui landing the role of Romeo and how every girl in the school was lining up outside the school auditorium to try and land the role of Juliet. Each time she heard Usui's name, an angry jolt ran through her body but she ignored it.

"So what if the perverted alien is Romeo? So what if he kisses another girl? I don't care." Even as Misaki said it, she knew she was kidding herself. Of course she cared...but...that meant that she was jealous...and that she...NO! She wouldn't think about it.

"Hey Prez, we still need to put in the order form for the costumes but the idiots at the drama club missed Juliet's size!" The Vice President said, reviewing the form.

"Figures, they haven't casted the role yet so they don't know. They should have someone finalized by this afternoon. Auditions are going on now. Give me the paper, I'll go." Misaki could have easily sent any one of her minions but she had this nagging feeling in her stomach and she needed to see Usui. She knew he would be at the auditorium helping the girls as they auditioned for the part of Juliet.

"Okay Prez." Yukimura said as he handed the slip to Misaki. She headed out towards the auditorium and once she got close, she saw a huge line of girls, shamelessly confessing their love for Usui despite her standing right there. She knew it shouldn't bother her but it did irk her that they would do such a thing in front of her. Didn't they know Usui liked her?

"Sssshh! It's the president, rumor has it she's Usui's girl." One of the girl's said.

"Oh yeah? What does he see in her? She's like completely flat chested!" A girl with a big bust said. When Misaki's eyes met the girl's, the girl snorted and looked away from her.

"Usui is so dreamy...he kissed my palm when I was auditioning. I thought I would die." Misaki's ears perked at those words and an everlasting frown settled on her face. What the hell, Usui? You're kissing them now?

"Oh that's nothing, he's doing that to every girl who's auditioning." Another girl said and that fueled Misaki's anger even more. By the time she passed the gate of rumors and entered the back door of the auditorium that led directly to the back of the stage, her anger was visible on her face as her fingers formed a fist and grasped the slip in a ball in her hand.

"Oh hey Misaki!" One of the crew member's from the drama club called out as she entered. "You're right on time. We are about to finish up auditions."

"Where's the club leader?" Misaki said, slightly crossed. The crew member picked up on her slightly annoyed tone and carefully crafted her answer.

"He's out there with Usui. They are debating on which girl to cast as Juliet." Misaki nodded and followed the direction she was pointed in until she found herself at the edge of the stage that opened up to the actual audience. She could see Usui kneeling on one knee as he looked up at yet another girl, kissing her hand.  
"Perverted alien! How dare he?"

"Can we have the next girl please?" A voice called just as Misaki stormed the stage. The spotlight fell directly on her, paralyzing her in place. Usui's eyes sparkled as he took in Misaki's form on the stage and walked over to her.  
"I knew you'd come, Prez." Without a word, he knelt on his knee and just as he'd done to the other girls, placed a kiss on her hand.  
"U-Usui!" Now that Misaki was actually on the stage, she had no idea what to say to him. She hated this. Whenever Usui touched her, she forgot everything.

"Alright Prez! All the best! Start!" A voice called from the audience seated and Misaki stared at them. She didn't know what she was expected to do.

"Hey director, I'm going to switch up the scene a little bit. I'm going to start with the kiss first!" Usui said, smirking the entire time as the words registered in Misaki's mind.

"Wait...kiss?" Usui claimed Misaki's lips in his before she could say anything else. She heard the collective gasps coming from the audience as Usui continued to kiss her. She felt her knees go weak and she almost fell but strong arms slid around her waist, holding her in place. As if instinctively, her arms came up and hooked around his neck as if urging Usui to kiss her deeper. She forgot why she had come here in the first place and the anger she had harbored toward the boy just moments ago. The kiss deepened as Usui pulled her closer to him, pushing his body against hers. Misaki was lost deep in the kiss and was disappointed when Usui finally pulled away, a slight blush on his face, his lips plump and red from their kiss, and smirk settling on his face.

The entire auditorium had gone silent as Misaki returned to Earth and turned to look at the audience. Everyone was gawking at them. There weren't many but the few remaining girls for the audition and the drama club members and even a teacher were all seated there, looking at the teenage couple that had just shared a heated kiss.

"Wow...Misaki! Usui! That was awesome!" The director said excitedly. "The chemistry you two share will be perfect! Misaki, so will you do it? Will you play Juliet?" Hopeful eyes looked at her and she took a few steps back as Usui relinquished his hold on Misaki.  
She was quiet for a long time as she contemplated the issue in her mind. Should she? No of course not. She had way too much to do as it was and she was NOT interested in becoming some alien's love interest only to have to end up dying!  
"NO!" Misaki said and ran for the door. She didn't know what she was so afraid of but her heart was pounding hard and she had to get out of there.  
"Prez! Wait!" The director almost ran after her, but Usui stopped him.

"Stop. I'll go." Usui said as he calmly walked towards the exit Misaki had disappeared past.

"Usui..." The director said, confused as he watched Usui disappear past the exit too.

A few minutes later, Misaki found herself grabbing her shoes and heading out towards the school exit. She could finish the rest of her student council and school work later, for now she needed to get away and clear her head. Something had happened to her when Usui had kissed her and she was scared of this whole new experience. It was as if her newfound jealousy had given way to a new feeling inside her and she had no idea how to deal with it. She had thought it was hard enough to control her heart the few times Usui had kissed her before but this was completely out of control.

She was already well away from the school when she looked behind her to see a familiar pair of green eyes following her. Of course he would follow her. "Usui! What are you doing here?"

"I think the Prez should be in trouble for cutting class. I was getting evidence." Usui smirked as he held up a small camcorder. Misaki looked at it and then at him and shook her head.

"Leave me alone, Usui." Misaki's heart rate had already gone up at the sight of him as she remembered the kiss they just shared. She turned her face away from him as a light blush spread across her cheeks.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Usui said as they continued to walk.

"Yes." Misaki said adamantly. With him around, she couldn't think straight. Stupid Usui. She hadn't even noticed the direction she was headed toward or that the sky had grown precariously darker with each step she took. It was too late for her to realize anything as a giant drop of rain fell from the sky and splattered right onto her nose. She stopped and turned to look at the darkened sky and frowned. Great, just her luck. She hand't even brought an umbrella that day.

"It's about to rain. Come on Prez." Usui said, suddenly tugging on her hand.

"What? Where?" Usui continued tugging on her arm and like an idiot, she just followed him. Soon she found herself standing in front of Usui's apartment complex. The rain had already started coming down and they were almost soaked through as they ran into the complex and rode the elevator up to Usui's apartment.

As Usui opened the door and let her into the apartment, a flash of lightning lit up the sky outside as a pair of yellow eyes darted out from under the couch and towards Misaki. Misaki jumped in fright and clutched Usui's arm but he just knelt down and picked up the cat in his arm, petting it to calm it down as he sat the keys on the little table by the door.

"Come this way. I'll give you a towel to dry off." Misaki had only been in Usui's apartment once before and it looked as barren as it did last time.

"Why did you bring me here?" She asked as she eyed Usui.

"Why do you think? It was about to pour and we were literally a block from my place. It's the only logical place to come to." Usui said as he loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt.

"U-Usui! What are you doing?" Misaki said as she noticed what Usui was doing.

"What do you mean, what are you doing? I'm taking my clothes off. I'm soaked. I suggest you should do the same too." Usui said, with a hint of mischief.

Misaki frowned at him and turned away, clutching her towel to her chest. "No way!"

"Are you sure? You'll catch a cold." Usui was quietly creeping up towards Misaki's back.

"No. I'm fine." Misaki said, unaware that Usui was right behind her.

"I can help you if you want." He whispered the words in her ears and she jumped a mile high as she turned on the spot. Her foot got caught on the rug as she spun and she reached out to hold onto anything she could before she went tumbling to the floor. A weight landed on top of her and a moment later, her eyes opened to an equally bewildered pair of green eyes. "Usui! Get off of me!" She meant to say it more powerfully but it barely came out as a squeak.

A sly smile spread across Usui's lips as he lay there on top of Misaki. He might as well torture her for a bit while he had the chance, but he would have to do it quick. Even he had limits and he could already feel the beginnings of an arousal starting in his pants.

"Misaki..." He leaned in close to Misaki and whispered her name, slightly brushing his lips against her ear before pulling back. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she looked at him and held her breath. "I..." He continued to taunt her, making her hang on his every word as the moments ticked by and she remained pinned underneath his body.

Both were aware of each other's body connected like this. Misaki was aware of Usui's soft hands that had her small ones pinned down and his rock hard abs pushing against her chest. Usui could feel Misaki's small breasts pushing past her bra and school shirt, barely brushing against his unbuttoned shirt. He wanted to touch them and it ached that he couldn't. Just the thought of them in his hand caused the growing ache in pants to grow just the slightest bit, but unknown to him, Misaki could feel it as it grew and pushed up against her thigh.

Usui continued to tease her with single syllables but the spell was broken as another clap of thunder echoed from the sky outside and the cat screeched loudly rushing towards the couple. He lost his concentration for a second and Misaki took advantage of the moment and pushed Usui off of her and rolled away. She stood up just in time as Usui looked up at her. He didn't seem to mind at all that she had escaped his grasps.

"Lace...how nice." Usui said, smirking at the splendid view he received of Misaki's panties from his angle. Misaki realized what Usui was talking about and immediately blushed and backed away. "What's wrong Misaki?" Usui said in a teasing tone as he propped himself up on one hand, still looking up at the girl.

"You are infuriating, you pervert!" Misaki said as she backed away from him even more.

"I'm simply complimenting your choice of wardrobe, how is that infuriating?" Usui maintained a calm demeanor as he watched the girl he loved stammer for a comeback.

"I-you-ugh I'm leaving." Misaki knew it had been a mistake to allow Usui to lead her from the very beginning but somehow the hold he had on her arm that time had felt so good that she hadn't pulled away.

"There's a storm outside. You'll get stuck in the rain." Usui said, slowly standing up.

"It doesn't matter. I can't stay here with you." Misaki turned to walk towards the door.  
"Why is that?" Usui said, a bit more serious now.

"What do you mean why? You're a pervert. Just like the other guys." Misaki said as she struggled to put on one boot. Her mind was not working right now. Being trapped under Usui, feeling his body pressed against her own, the kiss from earlier, the teasing of his voice, all of it was getting to her.

"Are you sure that's why?" Usui noticed that Misaki was more flustered than she usually was. He had seen the look of lust and jealousy in her eyes. He knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but this was Misaki. She would die before she admitted it.

"Of course it is." Misaki bent down to pull her boot on. Just then, Usui grabbed her from behind and pinned her, body and all, against the wall. There was no room for her to move and no amount of squirming she did helped. "Usui, what the hell, get off of me!"

"Not until you admit what I know you're thinking. Answer my questions honestly and I will allow you to leave." Usui said as he gently, but firmly held Misaki in place, his breath hot on her wet neck.  
"What are you talking about? Let me go? Say what honestly?" Misaki's struggling did not help and finally, she gave up.

"Much better. Now then, isn't it true that you were jealous earlier when I was kissing other girls hands?" He saw the rage and jealousy in her eyes which was why he had kissed her in the first place. He wanted her to know that she was the only girl he would ever kiss like that. He wanted her to know that no other girl mattered. She was quiet now. Misaki repeated the question over and over in her mind. Was she jealous? "Misaki, were you?" He probed her again. He needed an answer. He needed her to express to herself what he saw in her eyes.

"Yes." She breathed the answer, almost inaudible but he had heard. A small smile spread across his lips as he asked his next one.  
"Okay then, do you know why?"

To his surprise, Misaki did not hesitate to answer this time. "Yes, I know why. Because no matter how much I hate to admit it, you are special to me. You're MY alien pervert and I don't like it when MY alien pervert holds another girl's hands and kisses her. I don't care even if it's all just in a play. You're MY alien pervert."

Usui loved it each time she used his given nickname and he loved each time she said MY. Knowing that she felt like that about him was enough. He stepped back slowly and gave Misaki room to turn around. However, she continued to face the wall, embarrassed at her sudden, weird confession. Of course she was jealous of the other girls. Usui had always been hers, right from the beginning!

"Misaki..." There was a tender, lovingness in the way Usui called her name and slowly, Misaki turned around. Her face was a crimson red and she didn't meet his eyes but she at least turned around. "I have one last question."

Misaki's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe that even after such a confession, Usui had the nerve to ask her another question.

"I love you. Do you love me?" She stared at him as he stood there in the dim light of his apartment, hands in his pocket, his chest half bare, his clothes still damp from the rain. He had basically gotten a confession out of her just moments ago but no, that wasn't enough for him. He had to actually ask the big question.

Well, two could play at that game. Misaki suddenly smirked at him, which surprised Usui. "I'll answer that question if you answer mine. Tell me Usui, how's the aching in your pants right now?" Usui was prepared for any kind of question from Misaki, but a sexual question was completely uncalled for.

Misaki loved the shocked impression on his face. She had triumphed indeed. Even Usui had his limits. "It's okay. Don't answer. That just means I won't have to either." Misaki started walking towards the couch to pick up her bag when suddenly Usui grabbed her hand and pinned her against the wall again. This time, Usui did not hold back. He pressed his entire body up against Misaki, the bulge in his pants evidently pushing against her abdomen.

"You tell me Misaki." His breath was heavy, his voice hoarse as he spoke. Misaki couldn't believe what he was doing.

"Usui..." She whispered his name, afraid all of a sudden of this animalistic behavior.

"Don't. You just unleashed a monster. It's your fault for asking." Usui said and then, he leaned in to devour his prey.


	2. Chapter 2

Misaki stood there frozen as she watched Usui close in. She noticed the hunger in his eyes and to her surprise, it turned her on. She didn't bring up her hands in an effort to push Usui off as he kissed her neck, sucking on the skin and inching up to pull at her earlobe. His hot breath caressing her damp skin just made the moment that much hotter.

When Usui heard her soft moans, he knew it was safe to let go of Misaki's hands. She wasn't going anywhere.

Misaki, with her newfound freedom, immediately used her hands to pull Usui closer to her body.

"Misaki." Usui whispered her name. As he trailed another kiss on her neck as he rubbed her cheek with his free hand.

"Mmm." Misaki was too lost in the heat of the moment to realize that Usui had called her name.

"Misaki." With a great amount of self control, Usui stopped his attack on Misaki and pulled back just enough to snap Misaki back into reality too.

"Misaki..." His emerald eyes found her golden ones. Both their faces were flushed and for a moment, Misaki's eyes traveled down Usui's body to the bulge that had tented Usui's pants and blushed heavily before looking right back up at him. Oh god, what were they about to do?

"Misaki, I'm sorry. That went out of control fast..." Usui pulled back even further, putting at least a foot's distance between him and Misaki, allowing them both space to cool off.

"I..." What was she supposed to say? Should she say it was okay? Was it?

"You don't need to answer my question if you don't want to. I'll just ask that you stay at least until the rain outside slows down." Usui was now looking out the windows in his living room at the pouring city outside.

That's right, the question, Misaki thought. She looked at Usui's perfectly sculpted face and trailed her eyes down his tight body. She noticed that the bulge had significantly gone down and she was glad to see that her own breathing had gone from rapid, shallow breaths to those of a normal healthy young adult. She closed her eyes and thought. She knew he loved her. She knew she liked him...but did she love him?

She thought about everything he had done for her. He had saved her so many times, that she had lost count. She too had helped him through his hardships. It was as if the both of them were destined to be together, even though the idea sounded lame. Even as she realized how ridiculous the notion was, it wasn't entirely false. Usui was her knight in shining armor and nothing changed that fact. Not any family members or friends, not school and state wide tests, and most certainly not other girls or boys.  
A soft smile appeared on her lips as she noticed the way Usui's hair stuck to the back of his neck and forehead. She knew he was quite the looker, but just at that moment, she thought he looked perfect. Everything he did was perfect. She looked away from him. Was it possible to hurt just by looking at someone so perfect?

"Misaki…" Usui had never seen such a look on Misaki's face. It paralyzed him. She looked so innocent, like a child riding her bike on a summer day. Her usual frown had been replaced by a shy smile, her cheeks were a lively pink, her eyes cast down, cascading a shadow on her flawless cheeks.

Misaki had heard her name and her eyes turned to see a staring Usui and suddenly, her feelings of him being an alien returned. But somehow, she welcomed it. It was familiar and warm and she liked it. "What are you staring at?"

"You...I can't help but stare when you look so cute." Usui took a step closer to Misaki as he noticed Misaki's blush deepen.

"Usui…" This was it. This was Misaki's chance. She had to say it. It would change a lot of things, she knew it, but she just had to say the three words.

"Yes?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he stood in front of her, looming over her. All her life she had excelled at everything she did because she had tried. But with Usui, it had always been weird. She never did anything right when it came to him. She was always flustered and angry and although she tried to get it together, he always managed to put her off balance and pull her closer to him.

Misaki closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and when she opened them, Usui was still there, looking down at her with emerald, green eyes. He held his breath, waiting. He wanted to savor this moment, down to the last breath. This would truly be a treasure worth keeping.  
"I love you too." Usui saw her lips move as her sweet voice carried the words to his ears. A sort of calm settled in him as he heard the words, the confession he had been dying to hear.

"Thank you so much Misaki. You have no idea how much that means to me." Misaki stood there too, awed that she had finally said it. Like Usui, she felt a burden lift from her chest. She was free at last and so she smiled. She knew what she had to do next. She took a step closer to Usui and Usui did the same. Soon, they were in each other's arms, locked in an all new, intimate embrace. Somehow the three words had opened up a whole new world to them, there was no more awkwardness or hesitation.

"Usui, now what?" Misaki said as she relaxed in his arms. She felt at home, she felt safe, just as she always did.

"Now...a new chapter begins." He pushed her back just enough to look down at her and smile. WIthin seconds, his lips were on hers. This kiss was just as electrifying as every other they had shared, and just like all the other kisses, this one was special. Perhaps even more. Misaki couldn't help the overflow of emotion as she pressed her lips against his, savoring the taste of his lips on hers.

"Hey prez…" Usui said as he pulled up for some air.

"Hmm?" She said as she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I think we need a break." Misaki's eyes flew open and she arched back.  
"What the hell? Why?" A million thoughts ran through her mind. Why would he want to put a brake on their relationship just when she had confessed her true feelings to him? Had she done something wrong?

"Woah, calm down. Not THAT kind of break, trust me Prez, I'll never let you out of my sight." Usui said and Misaki calmed down a little bit and frowned at him.

"It's too late for that anyways. You're already a full blown stalker." She said, trying to overcome her overreaction.

"I guess you're right about that...anyways what I meant to say...well...if we stay close like this...things might get out of control again." Misaki finally understood what he was saying as she felt a familiar bulge poking at her.

"Oh... I see." She tried to suppress a laugh at Usui's conflicted and embarrassed look. She had never seen him like that but she knew better than to tease him again. That predatory look he had given her was enough to scare her and turn her on. The thought alone still sent shivers down her back. "Usui, let me help you." Misaki surprised herself even as she said that.

"Huh? What?" Usui had not expected that and he looked at her with a confused look.

"Let me help you." The amused look in Misaki's eyes changed. The carnal hunger in her awoke and she understood why Usui had attacked her like that earlier. The sexual tension between them was becoming unbearable and now that she knew she loved him, she felt there was no longer a barrier to hide behind.

"What are you doing?" Usui said as Misaki placed a hand on Usui's chest and pushed him. She wasn't pushing him away though, since she followed taking a step forward each time until he felt something hit behind his legs. The couch? He looked at the couch behind him and then at Misaki, confused and intrigued at the same time. A mischievous smile spread across her lips and with one final push, she sent his ass sprawling onto the couch.

"Misaki…" Usui's eyes grew wide as he watched Misaki take off her boots and climb on top of him. She was straddling him now and looking down at him with that same, sly smile.

"I told you I'd help you. But first, let me ask you something? Will you help me?" She leaned down as she whispered the words to him, teasing him the say way he had done to her. She didn't care what the consequences of this teasing became, all she knew was that she wanted Usui.

Usui swallowed hard, wondering what he should say. The bulge in his pants had grown as soon as she had straddled him and it ached to be released, but his humanity was still in check as he calculated the situation carefully.

"Misaki...if we continue...I hope you understand…" His voice trailed off as she whispered again in his ears, her voice reduced to a cat's purring.

"Ssshh, that's not what I asked. Answer the question. I'll help you, but will you help me?" Misaki's heart beat fast as she considered how daring she was being but she had come too far to shy away now.

"Yes." Usui knew what she meant by that. It was as if she were giving him permission. In one quick move, he grabbed Misaki's legs and torso, picked her up off of him, and set her back down on the couch, laid out beside him. His legs were on either side of her body, his arms once again pinning her to the couch. God she looked sexy beneath him.

Misaki looked up at him with surprised eyes but they soon changed. She didn't mind the change in control one bit. "I'll help you." Usui didn't waste time. He leaned in and placed a passionate kiss on Misaki's lips. His hands let go of her arms and worked on her uniform instead. One by one, a piece of clothing came off as they shared kiss after kiss. First it was Misaki's green Seika jacket, then it was Usui's half unbuttoned shirt. Misaki ran a finger up and down his chest, her fingers lingering at his hips, tracing circles with her nails. She noticed Usui quiver at her touch and she smiled at him, a naughty look in her eyes.

Usui reached his hands up to unbutton her shirt and suddenly, Misaki grew conscious of her body. This was it, he would see her for her true self. She shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She waited to feel his fingers brush against her semi bare chest but when nothing came, her eyes shot open.

She was surprised to see Usui's fingers still lingering on her shirt buttons, barely passed the second one as he looked at her with calm eyes.

"Misaki, you're nervous." Usui noticed the way she had shut her eyes and had suddenly stopped breathing. He didn't want to push Misaki to do something she was unsure about.

"Huh? No, really...I'm fine." Misaki tried to brave a smile but she knew it was unconvincing.

"MIsaki." Usui removed his hand from Misaki's chest, leaned back, and stood up. Misaki lay there awkwardly. "I don't want to do this thinking you were pressured into it. Misaki." he said her name tenderly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a sitting position as he kneeled down. "Please don't rush this on my account. I will wait for you forever. I love you Misaki." He leaned in and placed a kiss on Misaki's forehead. Misaki blushed hard, embarrassed that he had stopped because of her. Why didn't he see that she was ready and that she wanted this as much as he wanted it?

"Usui…" The frown on her face had returned as she looked at him. "It is natural for a girl to be nervous. After all, I've never done anything like this. However, it does not mean I love you any less or that I am not ready." The determination in Misaki's eyes was unmistakable. She was serious, Usui could tell. Suddenly, he felt stupid. Had he just embarrassed Misaki?

"Misaki…" What was he supposed to say? Sorry for ruining the moment?

"That said…" Misaki pushed back Usui and stood up and grabbed his hand. "Come."

Author's Note: Sorry to those readers who felt confused whether or not there will be a second chapter, I should have included a note in the first chapter to indicate it. I don't intend this story to be very long but I really like and respect Misaki and Usui's love story so I don't want to feel like I'm rushing this. The promised lemon will happen in the next chapter. As always, thanks for your support and enjoy reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Misaki pushed open the bedroom door and pulled Usui in with her as she strode towards the large bed in the center of the room.

This would be it. There would be no more waiting or hesitating.

Misaki sat down on the bed and let go of Usui's hand and looked away from him. She wanted him to take charge. Usui didn't waste a second, wanting to overcome the previous embarrassment he had caused himself and Misaki both. He took a seat right next to her on the soft, plush bed and hooked a finger under Misaki's chin and turned her head towards him.

Misaki's eyes followed him, her heartbeat rising. They had overcome every kind of obstacle imaginable. Unless an outside force stopped them, there was no stopping what was about to happen and Misaki welcomed it.

Usui looked into her golden eyes before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her soft lips. Misaki immediately closed her eyes, wanting to savor the kiss for as long as she could.

Usui's kisses continued to grow more passionate as Misaki kissed him back with more vigor. His hands rose up and wrapped around her head, his fingers intertwined in her hair as he placed kiss upon kiss on her pink lips. He continued to hold her head in his hands as his lips traveled down her bare neck, kissing and biting at the skin before gently flowing down to her chest where the half unbuttoned shirt still lingered.

Usui pulled away for just a second to look at Misaki's face which was halted in a half smile with her eyes closed. Her cheeks were flushed as she waited for what happened next.

Usui started to kiss and nibble on her collarbone as he undid button after button. He didn't peak yet, he wanted to reveal what was underneath all at once. When he finally felt the last button come undone, he brought his hands to her shoulder to push the shirt back and finally opened his eyes.

Misaki wore a beautiful, lacey red and black bra, one that suspiciously matched the panties he had gotten but a glimpse of earlier. He loved how Misaki's small breasts looked placed in them, perfect little mounds covered in sexy, enticing fabric.

Misaki's face flared red as the cool air of the room hit her semi bare chest. She was glad she had decided to wear some of her new lingerie and not the crappy cotton bras she usually wore; that would have most certainly been embarrassing.

She bit her lip and Usui was surprised at how a simple action such as that could make his heart run faster and the bulge in his pants grow. A soft moan escaped his lips as the aching in his pants demanded to be released. Misaki's eyes flew open at the sound as she took in Usui's hungry gaze. It made her heart flip and a warm feeling blaze up her insides. A moist feeling had started to develop down there again and she squirmed a little bit at the discomfort.

Without a word, Usui pushed Misaki back against the bed and slowly reached for the folds of her skirt. He used his fingers to hook onto each side of the skirt and pulled down. Misaki lifted her bottom into the air slightly as Usui slid off her skirt and admired Misaki in her sexy lingerie. Misaki had her thighs locked together, blocking him from a view of her wet panties but that was okay, he could wait a few more seconds.

Usui crawled back up and once again kissed her, this time slowly trailing down her body. He finally got to her chest and with a quick glance at Misaki, who smiled shyly at him, cupped her left bra covered breast in his hand. He used his fingers to push the fabric aside, finally exposing a small, pink nipple to the world. He couldn't help but stare at it in wonder for a second before he did the most natural thing he could think of. Usui brought his face closer to her exposed breast and used his tongue to flick the nipple. The action itself elicited a sharp intake of breath from Misaki who was trying to relax and let Usui enjoy discovering her true self. She knew her small breasts couldn't be as amusing as other women but she knew Usui, he would make her feel wanted no matter what.

After a few more test flicks Usui finally took the nipple into his mouth and sucked. Misaki never knew how good the warmth of his mouth on her breast could feel and she basked in the warmth as she instinctively pushed Usui's head further against her chest.

Usui, momentarily surprised by the sudden encouragement, began to suck harder. His confidence grew as he heard Misaki's soft moans and his other hand traveled up to play with her right breast. The wetness between Misaki's thighs continued to grow until she felt like it might leak through her panty and wet the bed.

Usui continued to suck and bite at Misaki's nipples as his hand stopped playing with her right breast and expertly found his way behind her and unclasped the bra in one try.

Misaki felt it come loose and hang loosely before her chest before Usui pulled at it and took it off.

He stopped sucking on Misaki and pulled back to observe the exposed mounds of flesh. Misaki lay there, looking up at Usui's venturing gaze, wondering if he would say anything.

As if to answer her question, Usui smiled and said, "Misaki, they're beautiful. You're beautiful." He leaned down and placed a kiss on a surprised Misaki's face before continuing to play with her breasts.

Misaki's breath grew heavier by the moment. Usui moved from one breast to the other, making sure to give attention to each one and each time he sucked, nibbled, bit, and pulled at her breasts, Misaki let out a soft moan or gasp. The sounds were like music to Usui's ears.

Usui's lips slowly trailed down the soft skin of Misaki's stomach stopping to swirl his tongue and play with her belly button. It tickled Misaki and she squirmed and giggled a bit as he tortured her a little bit more. But the closer he got to the edge of her panties, the tenser she got.

Usui's tongue flicked across the skin that lay exposed right above the lace of the panties. He loved the slight salty taste of her skin and the way she shivered from his touch. He looked up at Misaki's face as he pulled a side of Misaki's panties down, just as a tease to reveal where her sharp hip connected to her thigh. He kissed the spot before continuing down the silken skin of her thigh and leg, pulling her sock down as he went until finally he was at her foot and then at her toe. He trailed back up the inside of her leg before doing the exact same thing to Misaki's other leg.

Misaki shivered at each touch and the feel of his warm breath so near her private region made her entire body warm and tingly.

Usui gently pushed apart Misaki's legs, finally able to admire the crotch of her panties. He was happy to see that the fabric was slightly dark, indicating that she was indeed wet. He smirked at her and gave her a sly look before sitting back.

The bulge in his pants had become painfully unbearable and he had to at least release it.

"Wait!" Misaki said when she noticed why Usui had suddenly stopped his advances. "I'll do it." Misaki smiled shyly at Usui as he removed his hand from the belt that held his pants up and Misaki fondled with it for a bit before finally opening it and unbuttoning his pants. She pulled down the zipper next and then hooked her fingers on either side of his pants and pulled down to reveal a tented plain boxer inside. She was amazed at how large the tented portion looked like, imagining what he would really look like behind it. The dirty thought made her heart race and feel naughty but she liked it. She unconsciously licked her lips but Usui noticed this.

"That was so damn sexy." He whispered as he imagined that same tongue licking at his shaft.

"What was?" Misaki asked as she pulled down his pants further and he assisted by stepping out and discarding them to an unforgotten corner.

"That thing you just did with your tongue, it's fucking hot." Misaki was amazed at the way Usui said it but she liked that he had called something she had done hot.

"I'm glad you liked it... I can do other tricks with my tongue too you know." Misaki gave him a sly smile, deciding that dirty talking was suitable for the situation. Usui arched an eyebrow at that before speaking.

"Then show me." He grabbed Misaki's idle hand and guided it towards the tent in his boxers. Misaki's eyes grew wide as he made her grab his erection. She knew a man's dick was supposed to be hard when they were turned on but this was something else completely. Usui left her hand on his unexposed shaft and wondered what she would do next. After all, she had just made a naughty promise and Usui couldn't wait to see what good came of it.

Misaki could feel the heat emanating from his private and the slight twitching of it under her gentle touch. She knew he must have been hurting being all tented up like that and she looked up at him shyly. Usui looked down at her to meet her gaze and for a second the entire thing felt like a dream. Misaki almost naked sitting on his bed discovering the hardened bulge in his boxers.

"Misaki, take it out." Usui said softly while stroking Misaki's hair with his hand.

Misaki obliged and slowly hooked her fingers into his boxer's band and pulled slightly. Little by little, his region was exposed and finally a long, thick cock sprung at her from inside followed by two round, darker sacks. Misaki sat in awe as she took the sight in.

After several seconds passed, Usui, glad that his cock had been able to escape its jail, said "Don't just look Misaki. Touch it." His soft voice carried through to Misaki and she slowly dared to touch the hot, soft skin of his shaft. Usui shut his eyes at the blissful feeling of her touch, releasing the sexual frustration from his body with a sigh. "Stroke it." Usui instructed Misaki as she trailed his erection with one finger. She was amazed at the silken feel of it beneath her hand and with one look of curiosity at Usui she placed her hand around the base of his cock, her fingers barely brushing at his balls, and stroked upwards towards the front of his shaft. She was amazed at how the skin around his shaft rolled up a bit towards the tip with each test stroke. She started to hear low moans from Usui which encouraged her even more as she sped up the pace.

"Misaki, wait." Usui stopped her as she pumped him. She looked up at him with concerned eyes and asked, "What's wrong? Am I doing something wrong?" She frowned a little, trying to remember the way she'd heard Sakura describe it after her first time with Kuga.

"No, you're doing great, you just need some lube. I have some, wait, I'll get it." Usui was about to pull away but his cock still being in Misaki's hand, he stopped. Misaki's frown was replaced by a sly smile as she brought her face closer and closer to the tip of Usui's cock. Usui stared at her wide eyed as she flicked her tongue out and tested the waters by tasting the head. It was a bit salty and smelled a little weird but that was okay.

"I..." Usui trailed off, his mind beginning to wander to heaven under her touch. Just one touch and this, what would happen if she swallowed the entire thing?

As if reading his mind, Misaki said, "I heard saliva works as a good, natural lubricant." It was such a simple sentence yet it blew Usui's mind that even such an innocent sentence could sound so dirty and sexy from her mouth. Of course that is what she intended. Usui watched as she flicked her tongue out, this time trailing up the side of his shaft. He shivered from her touch as she pumped his cock too.

"Misaki, that feels so good." Usui said, closing his eyes and holding her head with his hand as Misaki smiled at the blissful look on his face. She knew what she had to do next. Usui felt her hot breath at the tip of his cock again as her mouth clamped around his head, gently as to not hurt him. She test sucked him, feeling his precum roll over on her tongue and she used it to poke at his tiny hole. "Damn." Usui said as he savored the feel of her mouth on his private.

Misaki stopped toying with his head and bobbed down on his shaft, using her hand to stroke him and match the movement of her head. She started pumping and sucking at the same time, starting slow at first to allow her mouth to adjust around his large member, then speeding up. Usui and Misaki fell into a steady rhythm as she bobbed up and down and he held her head.

Misaki changed it up a bit trailing her tongue along his shaft as she looked up at him. She was glad he was enjoying it considering she had no prior experience and she thought she might hurt him with her teeth.

Usui found it harder and harder to hold back and as Misaki continued to suck, he felt his ejaculation build up. "Misaki, I'm about to come." Instead of slowing down, Misaki sped up, suddenly wanting to feel his seed in her mouth. It was a dirty thought but she thought it'd be interesting. Usui was surprised as she sped up and after a few more sucks on his member, he finally exploded in her mouth.

Misaki was shocked at the amount of cum but she clamped her lips around his head trying to make sure none of it spilled out as she swallowed. Usui shook as his climax came to an end, shooting his last bit in her mouth and he watched her mouth move as she swallowed. He was amazed at how hot she looked doing that and he rubbed her cheek as she looked up at him shyly, the love he had for her overwhelming him.

Misaki licked her lips and smiled at him after she licked his semi hard cock clean.

"That was amazing Misaki, thank you. Let me repay you." Usui picked Misaki up bridal style and placed her on his bed and gently leaned her head onto the pillow. He kissed her now salty sweet lips and started trailing back down her body, stopping to nibble on her nipples just for a moment before returning to his main objective. Once he got near the lace of her panty again, Misaki raised her hips as he pulled her panties off, finally revealing the finely trimmed bush that covered her private. It glistened, already wet and waiting for him. But he wouldn't take it, not just yet. First he had to return the favor. He lowered his mouth to her bush, allowing the tiny hairs to tickle his chin as he took in the scent of her arousal. She smelled sweet, the scent intoxicating him. He used his fingers to brush across her lips to find that they were swollen and Misaki shivered under his first touch.

Usui noticed this and tested his fingers one more time before pulling her lips apart and finally getting a good view of her pussy.

He found her clit in a matter of seconds and used his thumb to run over it eliciting a whimper from Misaki.

Misaki's body quivered at his teasing touch on the small nub he rubbed with his fingers. She bit her lips from crying out as his mouth got closer to it and his tongue replaced his finger. After several test flicks, Usui spread Misaki's legs wider to gain proper access between them as he lay down and started to use his fingers and tongue expertly to excite her even more. She grew wetter under his touch, even more so as he dared to probe a finger inside her. He started slowly, building up momentum as her pussy clamped down around his finger, inviting him into her tightness.

"Wow, Misaki, you're so tight." Usui said as his withdrew his slick finger. Misaki didn't know what to make of that and just closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation.

She was close to cumming, she could tell as the heat started to grow in her belly. "Usui." That was all she had to say before Usui started lapping at her clit as he fingered her and within seconds Misaki was overcome by a tingling sensation as her climax rocked her entire body. Usui had to hold her hips in place as she came and he continued to rub and suck at her sensitive nub. When she finally calmed down, Misaki felt exhausted but refreshed.

She sat up shakily as Usui sat back and smirked at her.

"You came hard, Misaki." Misaki blushed at that and looked down at the bed, the sheet was a little soaked in the area she was sitting on, her mind wandering back to her nerve wracking climax. It was nothing like the ones she had given herself when she felt a bit too naughty.

Usui leaned in and grabbed Misaki's lips in his, biting on her bottom lip while looking into her eyes. "I love you, Misaki."

She knew why he said that. It was time, time for them to become one. Even though she felt tired, the thought of it seemed to excite her as Usui gently lay her down and she watched as he touched his fingers to his tongue and slathered it with his own saliva before rubbing it onto his already erect cock. For a second she was scared of having something so big enter her but she knew that this was Usui and that he would never do anything to hurt her.

"Are you ready Misaki?" He looked into her golden eyes, wanting to be sure that she was. He never wanted to do something to offend her. The loving gaze she gave and the sure nod assured him that what they were about to do, could only be the right thing.

Usui lined his member to her entrance, careful not to push too hard as he entered her carefully, inch by inch. Misaki felt her entrance fill up as he pushed farther and farther, inching in gradually and then stopping to allow her time to adjust.  
"Misaki, I'll try to be as gentle as possible. It'll hurt for a moment but soon, it will be okay, alright?" He soothed her hair away from her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead as she smiled at him and nodded.

Usui found Misaki's hands and she intertwined their fingers as they found each other's eyes. Usui moved his lips from her forehead to her lips, kissing her deeply. Usui took the chance and with one quick push, broke past Misaki's barrier, finally claiming her virginity. Misaki's painful whimpers were muffled by their kiss and tears sprung to her eyes as she lay still, allowing her body to get used to his size. Usui moved out of her slowly, almost retreating completely before gently pushing back in. He leaned back just enough to observe her face and make sure that she was alright. When she gave him a reassuring nod, he continued, slowly and then steadily picking up the pace.

To Misaki's surprise, the pain faded quickly giving way to a carnal pleasure she did not know she had. Soon, Misaki felt no pain at all as she reveled in the pleasure only Usui could give her. She clutched him tightly to her, bringing her legs around his hips, hooking her ankles and holding him in place. This new position allowed Usui to penetrate her deeper, helping him find her G-spot. She started to shout out as he banged into her, yelling for him to go deeper, harder. Her screams urged him on, loving that he could see this wild side of her. This was yet another secret that was meant to only be between them.

It was funny, that was how their weird relationship had started, with a secret. He smiled at Misaki as she twisted her face in pure pleasure. He grunted too as he stroked in and out of her. He felt her climax building up as her insides clamped down on his cock hard and suddenly he feared he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Misaki, I'm about to come." He said through gritted teeth, trying to hold it back with all of his might as he continued to pound into Misaki. He wanted the both of them to come together.

"M-me too." Misaki stammered and panted as he ravaged her. Her fingernails dug into his back creating angry red crescent shaped marks but neither of them cared. Misaki was the first to come and immediately after, Usui let out his seed inside of Misaki's womb. For a second, the thought of a baby Misaki or Usui ran through each of their minds, but the worrisome thought was gone soon as their bodies rocked in unison as they rode out their climaxes together before Usui, finally exhausted, collapsed on Misaki and rolled off of her. Both of them lay there panting, staring up at the ceiling.

Misaki was the first to speak as they finally caught their breaths. "That was beautiful. Thank you, Usui." A tear slipped down the side of cheek and disappeared into her hair as she smiled upward and closed her eyes. Usui heard the slight quiver in her voice and knew she was crying and immediately pulled her towards his naked chest and hugged her tight.

"Yes, that was amazing. You were amazing." They lay there, hot and sweaty in each other's arm, Misaki listening to his heart beat as he listened to her steady breathing. Neither of them spoke another word, and slowly, both of them drifted off to a blissful sleep.

Author's Note: Well that was the promised lemon. It was my first time, so I hoped you all enjoyed it. There will be an epilogue and I hope to publish it soon. In the meantime, if you read and liked the story, please review. Thanks for your support. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue:

Misaki stood backstage watching as Usui acted out Romeo with another Juliet, but unlike before, she wasn't angry or jealous. Misaki knew Usui belonged to her and only her. His going to London or any other girl or even his half brother's ploys couldn't get between them.

Usui finished the performance as flawlessly as ever, the girl playing Juliet trying to keep up with him. After a long round of applause, Usui stepped off of the stage and smiled at Misaki who smirked at him.

"Well done, Romeo."

"I say, Juliet, I'm hungry. Let's go back to my place."

"If you're hungry, eat the bento lunch my dad packed for both of us." Lately Misaki had allowed her father to come and go, meeting her mother and trying to convince Misaki to allow him to move back in.

"You know what I mean. Come on, let's ditch." Usui's eyes twinkled in mischief as he pulled Misaki closer. Others around them stopped to see the Prez get intimate with her boyfriend but unlike Usui, she wasn't about to put on a show.

"Back off, alien pervert. We're in school." Misaki pushed Usui back, not too harshly though. Usui sighed and accepted defeat.

"Fine. I'm going to go change then we can eat lunch okay?" Usui waved at Misaki as he jogged off towards the changing room and Misaki stood there staring at the place he had disappeared to.

"You really love him, don't you?" Hinata spoke as he stood behind Misaki.

"You have to ask?" Suzuna asked as she too crept up on Misaki.

"Why are you guys creeping around for? The whole school knows you two are dating!" Misaki said as she looked at her childhood friend and little sister. Who knew the two could hit it off, although saying that was an overstatement, they had just started dating, and that too, 'secretly', meaning the whole school knew.

"Ssssh!" Hinata said as he gazed around worriedly. "Where'd Usui go?"

"To change. Why? You need him for something?"

"Yeah. He said we were all having lunch together. That guy knows better than to keep a starving man like me waiting." Hinata complained as he pressed his hand to his stomach.

"Here Hinata, have a cookie. I baked them last night with the flour I got on sale at the supermarket." Suzuna smiled shyly as she handed an excited Hinata cookies.

"Misaki, we're off okay? Enjoy lunch with Usui. Alone." Misaki heard the tone in Suzuna's voice and she couldn't believe it. Was Suzuna trying to imply something or was she trying to say she wanted to be alone with Hinata? Should she be saying something? No…knowing Hinata, Suzuna might just remain a virgin her entire life, which was fine with Misaki.

"Alright, have fun guys." Misaki waved them off and went to go find Usui.

"I love it when I see you waiting for me." Usui said finally stepping out of the changing room. "To tell you the truth, I wouldn't have minded you coming in. There was nobody in there." Usui smirked as he saw Misaki frown.

"Shut up, I'm hungry let's go." Usui and Misaki walked to the park and sat down on one of the benches as Misaki opened up the bento to reveal an array of rice balls and sushi.

"Looks like my father in law went all out." Usui said as he dug in with his chopsticks. Misaki froze at the word and looked at Usui. Usui noticing this, asked her what was wrong.

"You just called my dad…why?"  
"Of course. It's because I'll marry you someday Misaki. One day, it's just going to be me and my Mrs. Misaki Usui. And then after that maybe a few junior Misaki's and Usui's, what do you think?" Misaki gaped at him. He said it all so in a matter of fact manner, as if everything were definite and set in stone.

"Usui, that is a long time away. A lot can happen between now and then." Misaki said as she looked at Usui. Usui's deep emerald eyes found her golden ones and he put his chopsticks down and put his hands over hers, clutching them in determination.

"Misaki, I know this may sound cheesy but it will never be never with you. I love you Ayuzawa Misaki and that is the only truth I care about and the only future I see is with you. Please, have faith in me. I will always be by your side." Usui's words pulled at something in her heart and the strong Misaki felt tears well up at the sincerity of Usui's words.

"Stupid Usui. Of course I have faith you. How silly of me, of course nothing can take you away from me. If anything or anyone tries to, I'll just chase them down and take you right back." Suddenly, Misaki didn't feel hungry anymore. She placed the bento aside and scooted closer to Usui who put his arm around and pulled her towards him. They gazed out at the cherry blossoms blooming all around them, admiring the beauty in the afternoon sun. For the moment, everything seemed alright. For the moment, they were two young adults, in love, waiting to see what the future held. They each made a silent promise to each other as they gazed upon the petals of the fallen cherry blossoms flowing gently in the stream. No matter what, they would discover the world together.

"Usui, let's go home." Misaki stood up and reached her hand out to Usui, wanting nothing more than to be with him. Usui smiled up at her and grabbed her hand and together, the two started walking towards Usui's house.

They walked in silence and once they arrived, Usui opened the door and then picked up Misaki bridal style and led her all the way to his bedroom.

This time, there was no need for words. Everything came off, one by one, the kisses growing more passionate, their bodies growing hungrier. Soon a sensual pleasure took over both of them as they continued to please each other, wanting to satisfy the other's hunger. This was what it meant to be in love. Helping each other, supporting each other, completing the other half.

Misaki and Usui held each other close as they were lost in their own rhythm, something composed purely for them. When all was said and done, their sexual desires finally tamed, Usui held Misaki close to him, his arm holding her protectively as he sent a silent prayer up to the gods. Misaki too closed her eyes and wished for this moment with Usui to remain forever. It was childish but she wanted it more than anything.

"Usui, we will be together, always." She didn't ask him. She just knew they would be. Usui smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead before nodding gently.

"You have to ask, Prez?"

Author's Note: And there you are folks. The ending. I hoped you liked my story. I didn't intend it to just be lemon, I wanted to portray the love Misaki and Usui have for each other and I hope I did a decent job of it. Once again, thanks for reading and please review. 3


End file.
